There are image transmission apparatuses, such as fax machines each of which transmits and receives an image that has been read to and from an external apparatus (receiving end) through a communication path (telephone network). In recent years, a transmitting and receiving environment for images in which Internet facsimiles and the like for transmitting and receiving images through a communication network are used has been improved. Moreover, there have been rapid progresses in forming document images into electronic data as well as in data sharing, and a workplace environment which utilizes such a network environment has been established. Under these circumstances, as techniques for forming electronic data and for data sharing progress, it becomes necessary to properly establish a protection (security) environment against data leakage and the like.
Conventionally, means is installed in which a user authentication process is carried out by using a password (identification number) or the like so that when, as a result of collation, the input information is coincident with the authentication information that has been preliminarily registered, the use of an image transmission apparatus is permitted thereafter; thus, by using the user authentication, unapproved use of the image transmission apparatus has been restricted (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 3-29461 (1991) and Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 4-157968 (1992)).
However, in such a case when collation information like a password is leaked, the image transmission apparatus might be used without permission with the result that image information might be transmitted to an external apparatus. Moreover, in an attempt to directly input information of a receiving end, the user's unaccustomed operation might cause input errors, with the result that image data might be transmitted to an erroneous receiving end. Particularly, in recent years, the network environment has been established, and techniques for forming electronic data have been improved, as described above, so that image information can be easily transmitted to an external apparatus; consequently, the above-mentioned problems have been recognized remarkably. In contrast, when the security is enhanced excessively, another problem arises in which the image transmission apparatus becomes inconvenient in use.